


I am his and he is mine

by LegendsofSnark



Series: Marvel Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Bruce and Thor are in a secret relationship. Thor's friends pick on him and it's about time that Thor puts an end to it.





	I am his and he is mine

Bruce holds the books and even his backpack close to his chest. Navigating through the halls of Shield High school was treacherous. 

 

Even more so when you were one of the nerds, one of the people that the popular kids tended to push into a locker or steal clothes during gym. 

 

He always felt alone at this school since the day that he transferred in, however it wasn't really the case that he was completely  _ alone,  _  he had friends or better yet, a friend In the form of a girl who called herself Valkyrie. He also had Tony Stark, but the genius and billionaire had transferred mid semester last year just as Valkyrie had transferred in. 

 

She was smart, outspoken and protected Bruce the best she could. Even from the people that tormented him every day. 

 

Except for one. 

 

The one that no one knew about. 

 

Thor Odinson was apart of the group, the ones that forced him into lockers and pulled his pants down and that embarrassing video that had leaked online last semester. But Thor was different than them. He hung out with them but he didn't torture Bruce like the other's did. 

 

Why would he? 

 

He's halfway to his class when he's pushed against the locker. Bruce looks up and notices Ty Stone walking away and laughing with a group of his friends. 

 

“You alright?” Thor’s hand is held out for Bruce to take. 

 

“I'm fine. I just wish that they would leave me alone. Find someone else to pick on. It's been so long and they haven't moved on yet. I hate it. Thor, I really do.” 

 

Thor picks up Bruce's books and holds them for him. “I've tried to convince them to stop but they won't listen to me. I hate that they're doing this to you.” 

 

Bruce shakes his head. “Maybe if you tell them about us, they'll stop.” 

 

“Or it will make things worse for you. You know that Ty had a crush on me. If he knew that I had chosen you over him, who knows what he could have done to you.” 

 

Bruce shakes his head. “Can't be worse than what they're doing now. Bruce stops halfway in the hallway. There aren't many kids there and when Thor wraps a hand around his wrist and pulls him into a kiss, no one sees it. Bruce pulls back, eyes focused on Thor and his facial features. The way that his eyes shone in the light, his smile. It always soothed Bruce when he was upset. “I just want it to stop. I want them to leave me in peace. It's been going on since we were in middle school. Ty has always hated me and u don't even know why.” 

 

Thor pulls him into a right hug, kissing the top of his head. “It will get better. I will make sure of that.” 

 

                                           *

 

It's a week when Ty and his group of friend corner Bruce after school. Bruce hadn't seen Thor in almost that time and only received vague text messages that made no sense to Bruce. 

 

“What the fuck!” Ty pushes Bruce against the side of his car, dropping the books that were in Bruce’s hands. “You. You little bitch! You're dating Thor? You knew I had my eye on him and you….” He goes to hit Bruce but he's stopped. Bruce looks up and sees Thor standing behind Ty, holding his hand back. 

 

“Let me go. Let me… how dare you!” Ty shouts. 

 

“How dare I what?” Thor says. He drops Ty’s hand and walks to Bruce. He helps his boyfriend up. 

 

“How dare you date him? What do you even see in him? He can't do the things that I can for you. He can't please you the way that I can.” 

 

“It's not about that. Sex and what he can do for me isn't what's important. What's important is that he loves me and I love him and all this bullying that you're doing to him is going to stop. And it's going to stop today.” 

 

“He convinced you to act like this, didn't he? Does he have that a good a mouth that you're gonna betray your friends like that?” 

 

Bruce jumps when Thor’s fist slams against Ty’s cheek and knocks the man to the ground. 

“Any of you ever lay a hand on him or even so much as look at him the wrong way, it will be the end of everything. Let's go Bruce.” 

 

Thor holds out a hand for Bruce to take. The moment that he does and Thor lifts him up, he presses a kiss to the man's lips, stunning everyone who's watching them. 

 

“This isn't over Thor.” Ty’s eyes bore into Bruce, making the man uncomfortable. “You'll realize just how much a loser, of a nerd that Bruce Banner is and how much better we are for you. How much better I am for you.” 

 

Thor drags Bruce away. Heading towards his car. 

 

“You didn't have to do that.” Bruce says, slipping into the passenger seat of Thor’s pickup truck. 

 

“I didn't have to stand up for my boyfriend? I didn't have to protect you from them? Something I should have done a long time ago but didn't? Bruce. I love you and if anything ever happened to you or if they would have made you feel like you didn't belong here anymore I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. I care about you more than anything on this world. I only want your happiness. If they want to retaliate then they can take it out on me but you're off limits. No one will ever hurt you again.” 

 

Bruce holds out his hand, Thor entwines theirs and presses a soft kiss to the back of his hand. 

 

“What did I do to deserve you?” Bruce asks. Thor drops their hands and cranks up the truck, a small smile crossing his lips. 

 

“The question is, what did I do to deserve someone like you?” 

  
  



End file.
